


I promise I will keep you safe

by sgsupergirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Guardian - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Pining James, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgsupergirl/pseuds/sgsupergirl
Summary: Guardian and Agent Schott back in the game. But how will the two deal with what happend the last time?-This is just what happens after Episode 2x09nothing special but I wanted to get into writing something for those two





	

“Agent Schott protects the stars”

He can’t help but laugh at this, but his smile was so bright it hurt his cheeks.

And then Winn blows him a kiss. A fucking kiss. 

James’ smile lingers on for a moment when Winn has already left his office. 

He’s glad that Winn came back to work with him but still feels the guilt nagging in his stomach.

He should have protected Winn better; it is his responsibility after all. 

Almost on an Impulse he takes his phone and writes a text to his friend:

“I promise, I will keep you safe from now on”

Then he realizes how strange that sounds and deletes it again.  
It’s crazy, really, what has happened to him.

He can’t really say when Winn turned from “That strange friend of Kara” to “The guy that makes his heart throb”

What he’s sure about is that whatever he was feeling for Winn just got bigger during the whole Guardian thing.

He hates the fact that Winn is in danger because of it but the thrill of sneaking away with him to go n adventures, to share this journey with one of his favourite people is something so special that he would miss terribly, would Winn actually quit.

Sometimes he wonders if his feelings are obvious, if they are showing in the way he looks at Winn, in the way he laughs at his jokes or how he sometimes can’t resist and shows up at the DEO with a lame excuse just to see their Tech-Guy.

And sometimes he wonders, gets his hopes up, if Winn maybe feels the same way. If the way he cares for him means something, or the way he is staring sometimes or talks about his muscles or does things like blowing that kiss.

With a sign, James sits up straighter again. 

There’s no time for daydreaming, he has work to do and besides, hoping for Winn to return his sentiment might be a bit too much to expect.

The next evening James finds himself on the way to another Guardian fight, with Winn behind him in the van. Just before they arrive at the location, James asks.

“Winn, are you okay?”

He hears a rustling noise in his earpiece and then Winn all but stammers

“Yeah, yeah I’m…I’m fine, good”

He can’t help feeling guilty again 

“If you want to turn around, go ahead, I’m really not forcing you to stay here”

“No, no, it’s alright, really” Winn sounds eager to stay “Wouldn’t want to leave you alone to get yourself killed” 

It sounds like Winn muttered this more to himself than to James but it makes him freeze.

If they hadn’t arrived at the location, he would have thought about that sentence but now was not the time for his love life.

With Winn’s encouraging voice in his ear, he throws himself into battle and just after a minute one of the three guys is down and one other is trapped in a painful headlock

Suddenly James sees the third guy running off into Winn’s general direction and when he hears a sharp inhale from his man in the van, he has painful flashbacks to only being able to knock down Winn’s attacker after Winn had been beaten and had he been a fraction too late, God knows what could have happened.

He throws the robber he was holding to the ground and sprints after the other one. 

He manages to throw him on the ground and with an unexplainable surge of rage, has him under control and handcuffed. 

Winn jumps out of the van and walks up next to him.

“Woah, that was fast. What are you, a superhero?”

Although he is joking around, James can see that he’s shaking.

He doesn’t know if it’s the adrenaline of the fight or something else but he pulls Winn into a hug

“I just got worried, that’s all”

Winn pulls back and looks at him in a strange way that James can’t decipher but he manages to say:

“I promise, I will keep you safe from now on” 

Winn continues to stare at him and James steps back a bit, trying to laugh.

“I mean, since you keep me safe with the suit and all, I want to repay it, you know…”

And suddenly Winn is kissing him, but pulling back the very next moment, cursing under his breath but James just takes his face into both of his hands and kisses him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youu for reading.  
> My fanfiction writing is still rough and English isn't my first language but you live and learn, help me by commenting!  
> SO to @plinys for encouraging me to write this!


End file.
